Dead List
by Katie11111111111
Summary: Kahona's war with the Sound. Character Death. One-shot.


Gaara: Why do I have to be in a death fic?

Me: Because.

Hinata: P-please don't fight!

Me: Whatever. Hinata. Disclaimer please!

Hinata: K-Katie-chan do-doesn't own-own Naruto….

* * *

Blood splattered into the ground as Gaara stared on. Hinata shrieked from behind him. "NARUTO!" The blonde boy didn't respond. Gaara felt his rage building as Hinata ran forward to check on the blonde. Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Her eyes went to the man in front of them. Sasuke glared back, Sakura's beheaded body behind him. Her lifeless green eyes stared at them from the other side of the room, and her mouth was opened in a silent scream. Kakashi's body was behind Gaara, barely recognizable with the burns all over it. Now it was just Gaara and Hinata left to defeat Sasuke.

Hinata bent over Naruto, putting her forehead on his bloodied chest. Her shoulders shook and sobs echoed in the quiet room. Gaara's sand floated around them all, ready to strike or protect Hinata if he had to.

"They were weak."

Hinata glared up at Sasuke, tears still falling from her eyes. "N-no! Don-t ev-ever say that abo-about them you j-jackass! I'll kill you!" She stood and made hand signs. "Gentle step twin lions fist!" Chakra surrounded her fists in the form of lions heads and Hinata ran at Sasuke. Her jacket was gone, leaving only her mesh tank-top to protect her.

Sasuke side-stepped, dodging her attack easily. But he wasn't ready for the sand that wrapped around his feet and held him in place. "Shit!"

Hinata ran at him, her shrill scream filling the air as she slammed her chakra coated fist into Sasuke's cheek. Her next hit landed on his stomach, causing blood to fall from his lips. He glared at her. "Bitch." Her foot came up and broke his jaw. Gaara watched, amazed at the shy Hyuga's strength. Hinata kept slamming her fists into his stomach and chest. She stepped back and the lion heads disappeared. Sasuke eyed her carefully with cold black eyes.

She made hand signs once more, this time a different attack. "Gentle fist." Her voice cracked at the end as she began slamming her palms into his body. Blood dripped down his chin and he groaned. Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand. "My turn." The navy haired girl nodded at him and he stood in front of Sasuke.

"Fuck you asshole."

His sand wrapped around Sasuke with a few hand signs. "Sand coffin." The sand squeezed and then pulled away. Sasuke's limp, broken body fell to the floor. Hinata stared at his body, lips trembling.

"You bastard…..YOU BASTARD!" Her scream echoed around the cave as she fell to her knees. Gaara walked over and knelt in front of her. She held her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. Gaara stood up and walked out of the cave to leave her be.

Outside he was greeted with bodies scattered everywhere and the remains of the Sound Village. He saw Shino petting a whining Akamaru and a dead brunette on the ground. Across the field, Shikamaru and Ino were comforting each other by the remains of Chouji. Neji was staring at Ten Ten's decapitated head and Lee's green spandex body. Kureina was sitting near another body in green, tears staining her face. Temari was np where in sight, but he noticed Kankuro sobbing loudly by a bloody tree. He glanced around and saw Matsuri and Sari both being held up by swords that went through the wood of a tree, horror on their faces. Tsunade was staring of distractedly, tears dripping from her cheeks and splattering on the ground.

So many had died in the fight with the Sound Village, all because of Sasuke. All because of Sasuke, Hinata was broken in more ways than one. Gaara turned and walked back into the cave.

The sight he was greeted with was Hinata laying on the floor, blood pouring from her throat. His eyes lowered. He shouldn't have left her alone.

Now she was just another name on the dead list.

* * *

Me: That was...depressing to write XC

Sasuke: YOU KILLED ME OFF YOU BITCH!

Hinata: *sniffling* Narutooooooo!

Gaara: ...That was depressing...

Me: review! Laterz!


End file.
